I WANT TO BELIEVE Capítulo 22 PREMONICIÓN
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: Durante la meditación, le sucede algo a Azul que la pone nerviosa... ¿será un sueño, una pesadilla, una advertencia o una premonición?


**Disclaimer: Los combo niños no pertenecen a la comunidad de "Combo Niños Virtuales", les pertenecen a sus creadores, pero son miembros honorarios de nuestra Comunidad. Cinza y Leo le pertenecen a Enigma_X_Azul_Celeste y a AzulySerio1 quienes también son miembros de la comunidad.**

**Nota de Autor:**

**hola otra vez.... en esta ocasión estamos presentes con una historia que Azul y Serio 1 hizo y Enigma_X_Azul_Celeste editó. Espero que les guste y espero también que esta sea la historia numero 100 del apartado de Combo Niños en Fanfiction.**

**QUE LA DISFRUTEN....  
**

_Capítulo No. 22.- Premonición_

_Me encuentro sola en un lugar sumergido en una profunda oscuridad, comienzo a __caminar sin seguir rumbo alguno__, puedo __oír__el sonido de__ mis pasos, de repente__ escucho__ una especie de explosión seguida de una resplandeciente luz a lo lejos la cual, después de unos segundos se extingue, __me acerco__ para saber de donde provino __esa luz y ese sonido__, pero con cada paso que doy para acercarme, es como si me __estrujaran cada vez mas y mas fuerte el corazón__, __siento __como se me acorta el aire, __pero __esto no me impide llegar, sino __que__ me alienta a seguir y saber que es lo que esta pasando… se siente como empieza a temblar un poco la tierra ¡¡¡es una multitud de gente que se dirige hacia mí!!! Me cubro la cara esperando a que no llegasen a aplastarme, pero mientras pasan unos segundos veo que no sucede nada, las personas me traspasan como si yo no existiera, no pueden verme y mucho menos sentirme ni yo a ellos… sigo mi camino que es __por__ donde provino toda esa gente, a lo lejos puedo ver que Serio y yo sostenemos lo que parece ser una enorme esfera de energía al otro lado puedo ver a Paco y Pilar semiinconscientes a lo lejos al maestre Grinto… SERIO!!! Alcanzó a escuchar un grito me doy vuelta y veo que Serio esta envuelto en luz y como fragmentos de esa luz se dirige hacia el cielo en forma de… de… polvo de estrellas… ¡un momento!, ¡es lo mismo que sucedió cuando Cinza…! no… ¡no!… me niego a mi misma en creer que puede ser lo que estoy pensando... no quiero creer que lo que mis ojos están viendo es verdad… Serio está… está muriendo… digo en voz entre cortada al mismo tiempo que caigo de rodillas mientras mis lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas… ¡¡¡Serio!!! __Le Digo mientras levanto la cabeza y observo como el polvo de estrellas se va alejando cada vez mas y mas, de repente__ una luz deslumbrante aparece…_

_- ¡¡¡No!!! – __grito mientras abro de golpe mis ojos… estoy sudando frío, respiro de manera agitada y estoy temblando…mientras trato de asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir, intento tranquilizarme a mí misma_

_- ¡¿Azul, estas bien?! - Me dice Serio quien llega rápidamente a mi lado, impulsivamente lo abrazo, mientras pienso que hace unos momentos tenía la firme convicción de que ya no lo volvería a ver… _

_- Serio… Serio…- le digo con la voz temblorosa… mientras lo abrazo con gran fuerza_

_- ¿que te sucede Azul?, ¡tranquila… tranquila!… - me dice preocupado, mientras trato de calmarme… - ¿se trata de una pesadilla verdad?… sí... de eso se trata no te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo… - me dice eso me reconforta un poco…veo la luna enfrente de mi, __llevamos un buen rato ya con la meditación__… los demás están __en sus cubículos__ concentrados, a mi lado puedo ver a Pilar que se encuentra tranquila en su meditación, espero que no se hayan perturbado por mi culpa_

_- ¡gracias Serio!, gracias por estar aquí… _

_- por nada, yo siempre voy a estar aquí pero al parecer en tus sueños y pensamientos no puedo consolarte… _

_- no, es suficiente con que tu estés aqu, í sano y salvo… _

_- ¿sano y salvo? _

_- No nada… olvídalo… le digo bajando la mirada… _

_- ¿crees poder concentrarte nuevamente? - me pregunta… siento como un nudo en la garganta, __¿Qué fue esto?, quizá me sucedió lo mismo que a Paco y ¿en realidad fue solo un sueño__? O ¿se trataba de algo mas allá de mi propia comprensión?…espero que se trate de lo primero, si… debe ser eso, una pesadilla… -sí, estoy… estoy bien por supuesto que podré continuar con la meditación… hay que encontrar el trance capoeirista_

_- bien, pero me quedaré cerca de ti por cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? _

_- Si gracias… - el se dirije a su cubículo para continuar con su meditación, mientras yo, en el mío, me recuesto tratando de no pensar en lo que vi, pero no puedo evitar sentir esta angustia que me consume… algo malo va a suceder y esto tiene que ver con Serio…_

_CONTINUARA...  
_


End file.
